Methods are known in which a base layer is formed on a printing medium, and then ink is discharged onto the base layer. It is also known that such a method is used to superimpose CMYK (C: Cyan, M: Magenta, Y: Yellow, and K: Black) ink, which is ink for use in color printing, and the like on glossy ink, so as to be able to express various metallic colors.
Patent Document 1 discloses a printer that includes: a unit nozzle group that is constituted by a plurality of nozzle holes, and in which a base-layer nozzle group for discharging glossy ink, and an image-layer nozzle group for discharging a colored ink are arranged side by side in a direction in which a head performs sub scanning.